Beautiful Sky Bk1: At the Beginning
by Prinzessin
Summary: It isn't easy seeing what's right in front of you. Just ask Hunter and Cam. (slash-nonexplicit) COMPLETE
1. A Spark or Two

_Disclaimers: Ninja Storm belongs to Saban or BVE or both…or to someone who ISN'T me.  _

_A/N: At the Beginning is the first 'book' of five in the Beautiful Sky series.  You'll notice that music has a lot to do with the whole thing.  This isn't a songfic, but I got a lot of ideas from music, especially for titles.  The title "Beautiful Sky" is from Reamonn.  And "At the Beginning" comes from the Anastasia soundtrack._

_Feedback:  Yes, please!  I've never undertaken anything this massive before and I need to know if it's all been worth it!  So, please, read and review.  _

_Last A/N:  Although this is Hunter/Cam fic, they don't start out together.  And it's a LONG process (they both have stubborn streaks with their own ZIP codes).  It's rated PG for minor language and some slash-y stuff.  The rating will probably go up to PG13 in later books (just a warning).  But At the Beginning is PG._

_Set sometime between Pork Chopped and Samurai's Journey.  _

Chapter 1  **A**** Spark or Two**

"You're brooding again," Cam stated as he approached Hunter by the lake.

"Mom always said that I should develop by talents," Hunter replied, not moving.

"You're already an excellent brooder, Hunter.  I hardly think you need more practice."

"You never know how much better I could become."

Cam groaned, sitting next to the Crimson Thunder ninja.  Cam couldn't help but notice that they were both wearing black jeans…

"I'd rather you didn't."

"What's it to you?" Hunter asked, turning his head slightly to gage Cam's answer.

Cam shrugged, knowing Hunter was watching him.  He kept his eyes focused on the water, the last thing he needed was to get the least bit flustered under Hunter's blue-eyed gaze.

_When did I notice what color his eyes are?_  

"I gotta run.  I'm meeting Blake at the track.  He said something about kicking my butt.  Although I'm sure it's the other way around," Hunter announced, standing.

Cam moved to stand as well, although he was surprised by the outstretched hand that Hunter had offered.  After a one-second internal debate, he took Hunter's hand.  Once on his feet, he was reluctant to let go.  And he was pretty sure Hunter picked up on it too.

"You got anything exciting planned for tonight?" Hunter asked as he and Cam headed back toward Ninja Ops.

Cam glanced at Hunter, who wore an unmistakable smirk.  One that said he already knew the answer.  And Cam knew he was that predictable.

"Just a hot date with the Zords.  You know, those big machines that the five of you keep finding new ways to thrash?"

"Really doesn't sound so hot.  And as for the Zordthrashing, it's just one of the many talents the five of us share. And it keeps you from getting bored."

"Don't worry about me being bored.  I have enough stuff to do around here to keep me occupied for a long time."

"Anyway…Listen, you wanna hang out or something?" Hunter asked, pausing near the entrance to Ninja Ops.

"Why not?  I could use a little 'outside' time," Cam answered.

"You wanna meet me at Storm Chargers at 5?"

"Allright, see you then.  And be careful out there."

Hunter almost did a double-take when Cam cautioned him.  He didn't see that one coming.  Cam never cautioned them when they were Rangering.  So being cautioned for riding was new.

"Always am, bro," Hunter grinned, matching the grin that Cam wanted to show.  "See you at 5!"

Hunter jogged off, leaving Cam alone in front of the Ninja Ops entrance.  Cam watched Hunter leave for a few seconds before heading back inside.  When Cam sat in front of his computer, his mind was not with him.  He found himself wishing that he had a plausible reason to go to the track to watch Hunter.  But since he didn't…

"Six hours," Cam whispered to himself.  "Just six hours."

"Six hours until what, my son?" his father asked, appearing out from another room.

Cam winced when he heard his father's question.  Telling the Sensei-turned-guinea-pig that his only son was somewhat attracted to one of the Rangers whose name wasn't Tori wasn't something high on his 'fun things to do' list.  

"I'm meeting Hunter at 5," Cam answered, hoping that he sounded as normal as he thought he did.

_I guess I don't do internal panic as well as I thought._

"And what will you be doing?"

"Not sure, exactly.  Just hanging out," Cam answered, glad that the vague truth was all he had since he truly didn't know exactly what they'd be doing.

"Will the others be joining you?"

"I don't think so.  I know Tori and Blake are double dating with Shane and some girl from the skate park.  And I think Dustin mentioned something about a birthday in the family.  If you don't mind me asking, what's with the interrogation?  I thought you'd be happy that I'm getting out of the cave for a little while."

"I am.  It's a father's duty to have an active involvement in his child's life."

Cam remained silent, only nodding in understanding.  He focused back on the computer.   The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, as Cam worked on what he had to do.  He showed up at Storm Chargers a few minutes early, frowning when he saw Hunter sitting by the door with an icepack on his ankle.

"What happened?" Cam sighed, sitting by Hunter's ankle so he could examine it.

"Bike accident.  Don't worry, I'm fine, it's only a light sprain.  I've done worse," Hunter grinned.

"That really isn't a comforting thought."

"I just promised Blake and Kelly that I'd sit here with the ice until you got here.  They figured we won't be doing anything too strenuous," Hunter explained after flashing Cam a smile.

"You wouldn't want to go back to Ninja Ops so I could take a look at that, would you?"

Hunter rolled his eyes and repeated, "I'm fine."

Cam leaned back onto his hands, his gaze traveling up from Hunter's injured ankle to his blue eyes that were staring back at him.

"What do you want to do?" Cam asked, knowing he'd never convince Hunter to have that ankle examined anytime soon.

"Don't know.  There's that street fair in the center of town," Hunter suggested.  "And it's not too far from here."

"Sounds good, I haven't been to one in…well, forever," Cam smiled, getting to his feet.  "You sure you'll be ok walking on that ankle?"  
  
"For the last friggin' time!  I.Am.Fine!" Hunter said, beginning to get up on his own.

"So much for being careful…" Cam sighed, giving Hunter a little help standing.

"Thanks, bro."

Cam bit his tongue, only rolling his eyes.  The use of that word, along with a few others, was wearing thin.  As they walked, Cam kept a little closer than normal to Hunter.  And he wasn't sure it was out of concern for the injured ankle, or just to be a little closer to the tall blond.  Hunter told him about the riding accident at the track that led to the sprain, and Cam noticed that if Hunter was in any pain, he wasn't showing it.  

"I'm so glad that the fair isn't any further," Hunter said.  "I'm starved!"

"Let's see what's around.  What are you in the mood for?"

"Right now, I'm so hungry I'll eat just about anything."

Since most of the food stands were grouped together, it was easy for both to find something they liked.  And while Cam experimented with pizza, Hunter went for the old fashioned cheeseburger.

"Mayo?" Cam asked as he watched Hunter empty a mayonnaise packet onto his burger.

"A little mayo, a little ketchup with a hint of mustard," Hunter grinned, taking a bite.

"I'd hate to see what you'd come up with in the kitchen."

"I'm not a bad cook, ask Blake.  I'm better than he is."

"Again with the non-comforting thought."

Hunter gave Cam a look, foregoing a comeback in favor of his dinner.  Afterwards, Hunter and Cam walked around, looking at all of the booths with each buying a trinket here and there.

"Mind if we sit for a minute?" Hunter asked after an hour.

"Not at all," Cam answered, scanning for somewhere to sit.

Cam led Hunter to a low rock wall where they both could sit.  Hunter swung his injured ankle up onto the wall as well, pulling the pant leg up high enough so he could take a look.


	2. Injury and a Sleepover

_Disclaimers: Ninja Storm belongs to Saban or BVE or both…or to someone who ISN'T me_

Chapter 2: Injury and a Sleepover

"How does it feel?" Cam asked when he saw what Hunter was doing.

"It kinda hurts," Hunter answered.

"Let me take a look," Cam said.

Cam got off the wall, going to Hunter's other side.  With Hunter's injured ankle in his lap, Cam began to feel area around it.  When Hunter jumped with a muffled yelp, Cam also noticed that was the area that was swollen and bruised.

"I think it's worse than you thought," Cam announced.

"How bad?"

"No riding for a few days.  And you should try to stay off it in the meantime as well."

"Don't tell me I need crutches too."

"I suggest it, only for a few days.  But it's not bad enough where I'd make sure you were using them."

"Good," Hunter grunted.

"We should probably get you home," Cam said, his hands still on Hunter's ankle.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, looking down, then over at his ankle.

Or, more specifically, Cam's hands on his ankle.  He was glad that Cam was there, although he wasn't quite sure why.  But if someone had to help him out with an injury, he'd rather it be Cam than anyone else.

"Now I'm really glad you live only a couple blocks away," Cam said.  "Lean on me, try to use that ankle as little as possible."

They slowly made their way to Hunter's apartment.  Once inside, Cam had Hunter sit on the couch while he looked for an Ace bandage and ice.

"How many ankles have you had to wrap?" Hunter asked when he saw how Cam was wrapping his.

"Uh…none," Cam reluctantly answered.

"I can tell.  Here, I'll do it."

He reached over to take the bandage from Cam, his hands sliding over Cam's.  Cam slowly pulled his hands away, his eyes never leaving Hunter's.

"I'll get the ice," Cam stuttered, getting to his feet.

"Well, if I'm going to ice it, then I'll hold off on wrapping it."

By the time that Cam returned with the ice, Hunter already had his ankle propped up on the coffee table.  Cam sat next to him and the pair watched a movie on TV.  Or, more accurately, made fun of the movie that they were watching on TV.

"Gotta love these old B-rated sci-fi movies," Hunter laughed when the movie went to commercial.

When he moved to stand, Cam placed a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"Can't a guy get a drink for himself?" Hunter asked when he saw the quizzical look in Cam's eyes.

"Not on a sprained ankle.  What do you want?"

"Apple juice, it's in the fridge."

"Where most people keep their juice," Cam added, smiling as he went into the kitchen.

"The glasses are…"

"I know where they are.  I helped you move in here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"How quickly they forget," Cam muttered as he came back into the living room with two glasses.

"Thanks," Hunter said, taking a sip.

The two sat back to finish the movie. But by the time it was over, they had already fallen asleep.  The sound of a closing door is what first alerted Cam that he and Hunter were no longer alone.  He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by Blake looking at both him and his brother.

"Dude, the couch can't be all that comfortable," Blake commented.

"We were watching this bad movie…" Cam began to explain.

"You might as well crash here.  I'm not letting you go all the way back to Ninja Ops alone this late at night…or early in the morning as the case may be."

"Why not?  My dad's already angry anyway," Cam replied, taking his glasses off and setting them on the small table next to the couch.

"Why would he be angry?"

"I haven't gotten home yet."

"He knows you're out with Hunter, right?"

"Of course."

"Then he probably figures you're crashing here after a night of heavy partying…" Blake laughed, taking a look at his brother's ankle.

"It's a light sprain.  I've already told him no riding for a few days.  And I should add no Rangering either."

"So he gets a mini-vacation," Blake said.

Cam nodded, then asked, "We should probably get him into his room, shouldn't we?"

"I'll wake him up," Blake offered.  "It's delicate work."

"I'll take your word for it."

Once Hunter was about half-awake, he allowed Cam and Blake to guide him into his bedroom.  Once there, Cam let Blake do whatever he needed, going back into the living room.

"This isn't the most comfortable couch to sleep on," Blake said, handing Cam a pillow and a blanket.

"I'll manage," Cam smiled, stifling a yawn.

"Goodnight, bro," Blake called over his shoulder, heading into his own bedroom.


	3. Bickering over Breakfast

_Disclaimers: Ninja Storm belongs to Saban or BVE or both…or to someone who ISN'T me.  _

Chapter 3: Bickering over Breakfast

The next morning, Cam awoke to a wonderful smell.  He slowly sat up, fumbling for his glasses.  Once he had them on, he saw that Hunter was in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove. 

"Morning," he managed just as Hunter turned towards him.

"Morning," Hunter echoed.  "How'd you sleep?"

"Not too bad."

"You hungry?"

"Of course," Cam answered, then frowned a bit.

"What?" Hunter asked in response to the look that crossed Cam's face.

"Your ankle," Cam pointed out.

"It's fine.  And I'm hardly using it."

Cam nodded, forcing himself to not to smother Hunter with concern.  Hunter was a big boy, and he knew how to take care of himself.  But he still wanted to make Hunter sit down and let Cam take care of him.

_Why is it that all of a sudden I want to take care of Hunter?  It isn't a Ranger thing, I don't feel the sudden need to take care of anyone else…unless…_

Cam swallowed hard, but he couldn't bring himself to move.  He couldn't help but stare at Hunter while he cooked.  He watched as the blond pressed something into the pancake batter on the griddle.  He didn't know what it was, it could be artichoke for all he cared.  He'd eat it anyway.  There was just something about Hunter being domestic that Cam found so damned sexy.

_A man that cooks…_

Cam had to shake the how-sexy-Hunter-looks-while-cooking thoughts from his head before he said or did anything stupid.

"Yo, Cam! You ok?" Hunter called over, waving the spatula.

"Yeah, fine.  Just thinking."

_Like that…_

"What about?"

"Uh…nothing thrilling," Cam lied, standing and heading into the kitchen.

He tried acting nonchalant, but he couldn't tell if he was successful or not.  He saw that the slices of something that Hunter was pressing into the pancakes were banana.  A whole lot more appetizing than artichokes.  He took in the entire scene: Hunter flipping pancakes, pouring batter on the griddle, slicing a banana…

"Dude, you sure you're awake?" Hunter asked, snapping his fingers in front of Cam's face.

Oh, what Cam wanted to do with Hunter's hand that close to that face.  But Cam was the model of restraint and self-control.  And at times like this, he wasn't sure whether that was good or bad.

"I guess I'm still waking up.  Point me in the direction of coffee and I'll be more human."

"I haven't made any yet.  If you give me a couple minutes, I'll start some."

"If I can do complex Zord programming, then I think I can figure out your coffee maker," Cam smirked.

"I have faith in you," Hunter laughed, turning his attention back to the griddle.

The two took turns watching each other work, although Hunter was a little more interested in watching Cam play with the coffee maker.

"Let's see what kind of coffee you have…" Cam mumbled, more to himself.  "High test, high test, and extra high test.  No wonder you two can be a bundle of nerves sometimes."

"Blake drinks the extra high test stuff more than me.  One cup and I'm done.  Anymore than that…well…you don't want to know."

"Ok, note to self: avoid extra high test.  Any decaf?"

"No way, dude!  Why bother drinking coffee if there's no caffeine?"

Cam rolled his eyes, then took a can of coffee from the cabinet.  

"Is Blake up yet?"

"Nope.  Still sound asleep.  And if he doesn't get up soon, he's on his own for breakfast."

"That's awfully nice of you."

"If he's lucky, I'll save him some extras."

Cam turned the coffee maker on, then leaned against the counter to continue watching Hunter work.  Within a few minutes, Hunter had two plates stacked with pancakes.

"Breakfast is served," Hunter grinned, handing Cam a plate.

"Not bad," Cam said after taking a bite.

"You doubted me?"

"You blame me?  You don't exactly strike me as the cooking type."

The two continued their bickering throughout breakfast.  Cam poured the coffee for both of them.  And every time Cam thought they couldn't find anything else to bicker about, Hunter found something.

Cam had his eyes closed for a moment, sighing, "Just because my coffee's plain doesn't mean it's bad.  I happen to think it tastes good."

"Coffee in general doesn't taste good.  It's relatively bitter.  That's why I load up on the milk and sugar.  I'd buy the flavored creamer, but they're usually too expensive."

Cam suppressed a frown, he knew the creamer wasn't that much.  He wondered if the Bradleys were having money problems, but he did notice that the fridge and cabinets were well stocked. 

_Again with the protectiveness, __Cam__.__  Get a grip._

And although that was easier said than done, he forced himself to keep up with his end of the bickering.

"Some people happen to like the slightly bitter taste of coffee.  It offsets the sweet taste of the breakfast, when applicable."

"Ahh…whatever.  Some people just happen to have no taste to begin with."

"You can spot those people from far away.  They usually wear excessive amounts of weird colors, like crimson," Cam replied.

And he smiled when he saw that he had struck a nerve.  But when a smug look crossed Hunter's face, Cam's smile dissipated.

"Green is the color of jealousy." 

Cam was going to glare, but the smug look plastered on Hunter's face stopped him.  No, he couldn't give him the satisfaction. 


	4. A Little Closer

_Disclaimers: Ninja Storm belongs to Saban or BVE or both…or to someone who ISN'T me_

Chapter 4:  A Little Closer

"You do realize I was sleeping?" Blake asked as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Sorry, bro," Hunter smiled.

"Yeah, right," Blake replied, his gaze going between Hunter and Cam and back.

"There are still some pancakes left," Hunter offered, pointing to the griddle.

"You're forgiven," Blake chuckled, then helped himself to the stack on the griddle.

"Offer him food and he'll forgive anything."

"You, yes," Blake said to Hunter.  "The rest of the world, no."

"Including Tori?" Hunter teased.

Blake glared up from his breakfast.  "Including Tori."

"I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Did he not get enough stuffed animals as a kid?" Cam asked, immediately realizing that probably wasn't something he should be asking.

"Oh, yeah, right.  Two brothers at a ninja academy with their teddy bears.  Wouldn't that have been a cute picture?" Blake answered.

Hunter's smile faded when he heard the question, and it was replaced by a distant sadness.  This was one nerve he didn't want to hit.  

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to…" Cam began, but was waved off by Hunter.

"Don't worry about it, bro.  It just, you know, makes me think about them."

Cam was about to reply when Hunter's morpher went off.

"Hunter…" he said.

"Is Cam with you?" the slightly irritated voice of the guinea pig came over.

"I'm here, dad."

"Cam, I need you to return immediately.  There is a problem with the computer system, I'm afraid."

"I'm on my way."

Cam had leaned in so he could hear what his father was saying, while Hunter was also hunched forward to listen.  And while the conversation over the morpher had since ended, neither were too quick to move.  Their faces were only inches apart…

"Damn, bro.  Strong coffee."

Hunter and Cam jumped apart, with Cam heading straight into the living room.  Hunter glanced at his brother, who only wore a knowing smile.  Hunter returned with a glare, then carefully made his way into the living room.

"Needless to say, I'll clean up," Blake called, with Hunter only waving back.

"You ok?" Hunter asked as Cam tied his sneakers.

"Yeah, fine," Cam answered, a bit distantly.

"I'm sure whatever it is, you'll have it fixed in no time."

"Sometimes I wonder if you all have too much faith in me."

"Well, if you need a hand…"  
  
"You'll be among the last I call."

Cam stood from the couch, noticing a look of hurt gloss over Hunter's face.

"You also don't strike me as computer literate, either," Cam added with a slight smile.  "Anyway, you need to stay off that ankle.  And that means no Rangering, either.  Let the others handle whatever Lothor throws at us.  If he does."

"You honestly expect me to just sit back while the others battle an alien?"

"Yes, it's what's best for both you and the team."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," Blake answered before Cam could.  

The younger brother stood behind the couch, leaning against the back.  

"Cam and I both don't want you Rangering.  It's only for a few days, until that ankle gets better."

"Fine," Hunter relented with obvious unhappiness.

"Don't worry, bro.  I'll keep you company."

Hunter glanced from Blake to Cam and back.  He did want Cam to stay, but he couldn't.  But the thought of spending some quality time with his brother made him feel better.


	5. Out Again

_Disclaimers: Ninja Storm belongs to Saban or BVE or both…or to someone who ISN'T me.  But the character of Alex is mine._

Chapter 5: Out Again

**a**** few days later**

"It's so nice to be able to ride again!" Hunter exclaimed after taking his helmet off.  "I was going stir-crazy!"

"Well, you already are crazy," Blake replied, placing his own helmet on the seat to his bike.

"Ha, ha."

"So, you're hanging with Cam tonight?" Blake asked.

"Yeah.  He said something about a movie," Hunter shrugged.

"Hopefully this will help resolve some of your UST."

"Wha-huh?"

"Unresolved Sexual Tension."

Hunter could only manage a glare, since his surprise at his brother's statement was compounded by the fact that he had no credible argument.  Hunter couldn't believe that Blake was right!   Not that Hunter just wanted to get Cam into bed and be done with it.  Hunter realized that he really liked Cam, probably more than he should.

"I think you're projecting whatever's between you and Tori onto me and Cam."

Hunter heard his brother mumble something about denial, then said, "C'mon, bro, I want a shower before I have to meet Tori."

Hunter followed Blake back to Storm Chargers, where they left their bikes in the back room and then went home.  Blake showered quickly and left, already late.  Cam was supposed to come to Hunter's place, then they'd go to whatever movie Cam had in mind.  Soon after Blake left, Cam arrived and the two headed out.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hunter said, staring.

"Figured you might like to see the whole movie," Cam smirked, carrying the popcorn into the theater with Hunter behind him.

When the movie was over, they headed to a nearby café for some coffee.  

"I love this place," Hunter noted, not even looking at the small menu on the table.

"I take it you've been here before," Cam assumed.

"Hey, Hunter!" they heard a voice call from nearby.

Cam turned to see someone slightly shorter than Hunter come to them, a smile on his face.  

"Hey Alex!" Hunter replied, standing.  "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know.  The same.  I see you've brought a friend," was the pale blond man's answer.

Cam caught the wink that Alex had given Hunter, who saw it but ignored it.  "Yeah, we just got to see Fists of Fire 2.  Alex, this is Cam.  Cam, meet Alex."

Alex took the seat between Cam and Hunter.  "A movie, huh?  Just the two of you?"

"My bro's out with Tori, like usual.  Shane and Dustin are double dating with a couple skater chick friends of Shane's.  So, based on my calculations, that leaves Cam and me," Hunter explained.

"You could always hang out with me and my bunch," Alex laughed.

Cam was uncomfortable, sensing that was an inside joke that he wasn't privy to.  Cam glanced up at Hunter, who met his eyes with a grin.

With a dramatic roll of the eyes, Hunter said, "Let's just say that after one night with that bunch, I'd never know sanity ever again."

"You know sanity now?" Cam quipped.

"No thanks to you."

"It was nice meeting you, Cam.  But I better get back to work.  You want the usual, Hunter?"

"Of course!"

"And what can I get you?" Alex asked, turning to Cam.

"Whatever he's having.  I'm feeling a bit adventurous."

"No sleep for two, coming right up," Alex laughed, then headed back inside the café.

"How do you know him?" Cam asked.

"I've come here that often."

"So, what am I getting, anyway?"

"Irish cream coffee and Tiramisu."

Cam only slammed his head down on his folded arms on the table.  Hunter reached out, mussing Cam's hair.

"Maybe you should've asked before you ordered."

Cam didn't reply, or move, except to wave a hand.  Hunter laughed, leaning back in his chair.  

"He ok?" Alex asked, returning to find that Cam's head was still on the table.

"I just told him what he ordered."

Cam didn't move until he felt someone running their fingers lightly over his.  He picked his head up enough to see that Hunter was resting his chin in one hand, the other playing with Cam's fingers.

"Coffee's here," Hunter pointed out.  "And dessert."

Cam sat up to see that Hunter had already started his dessert.  "So, how is it that we don't know about this tendency of yours?"

Hunter's eyes flashed with nervousness, but he composed himself enough to ask, "About what?"

"This.  I bet if I tell Shane that you brought me here for coffee and Tiramisu, he wouldn't believe me.  I don't think anyone would.  Except Blake, obviously."

"Blake knows me better than anyone."

"That much is blindingly obvious.  It's what I don't know about you that intrigues me."

"There's plenty."

"So, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me a secret of yours."


	6. Secrets Told

_Disclaimers: Ninja Storm belongs to Saban or BVE or both…or to someone who ISN'T me_

_A/N: And things were going so smoothly…   Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!_

Chapter 6: Secrets Told

"Tell me a secret of yours."

"And if I do…" Hunter said, eyeing Cam suspiciously.

"I'll tell you one of mine.  It's only fair."

Hunter's eyes never left Cam's, there was something about him that made Hunter feel like he could trust him with everything.  Well, almost everything.  He only trusted Blake with everything.

"Well, if you were ever wondering why I don't chase girls…it's because I'm not attracted to them."

And as much as Hunter searched Cam's eyes for ridicule, hatred, or anger, all he found was…understanding.

"Damn.  You took what I was going to tell you."

Hunter leaned back, smiling.  And so did Cam.  "Well, now that we've gotten that figured out."

"So, does Blake know?"

"Of course, he's my bro.  I think he figured it out before I did."

"How does that work?"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

Cam laughed.  Hunter found that he really liked that sound.  "I know what you mean."

"So…does your dad know?"

"Yup.  He didn't take it well at first, but he's come around.  I think he's pretty cool with it."

"Well, that's good."

"I was scared to death to tell him, but I knew I had to.  I think he suspected it, he just didn't say anything."

The two conversed while finishing their coffees and desserts.  Each paid for their own, then they headed back to Hunter's apartment since that's where Cam had left his car.  At the car, Hunter stopped Cam from opening the door.

"I've got another secret for you."

"What's that?" Cam asked, eyeing Hunter with curiosity.

Hunter just leaned in, kissing Cam on the cheek.  "That."

---

Cam got into his car, heading off toward Ops.  His head was swimming, thinking about his evening with Hunter that ended with that kiss.  His hand left the steering wheel, brushing over where Hunter had kissed him.

"This can't be happening," Cam muttered, then continued driving home.

---

"Hey bro," Hunter called when he saw that the TV was on.

"Hey," Blake replied, coming out from his room.  "How was your date?"

Hunter glared, replying, "It wasn't a date.  We were just hanging out.  And it was fine, the movie was good, we didn't get sucked into a bucket of popcorn, we went to the café, talked and that was it.  And we managed to figure out that we have one more thing in common."

Blake stood wide eyed, still not used to Hunter's sugar and caffeine induced rapid speech.  The next day was full of show preparations and Ranger training.  And at the end of the day, it was Cam and Hunter who were again left to themselves while the others had dates of their own.

"Now what?" Hunter asked as he and Cam strolled the street.

"Just not another movie," Cam answered.

"Fine with me."

They continued to walk, stopping for sodas at a convenience store before heading toward the beach.  They talked about Rangering and about Hunter's upcoming show before they sat on the boardwalk.

"What did you mean last night?" Cam asked, needing to exactly what Hunter's parting kiss to the cheek meant.

"Depends on what you're referring to," Hunter answered, pulling one foot up on the bench.

"Just before I left, that other secret."

Hunter wrapped his arms around his leg, tapping the bottom of the half empty soda bottle against his shin.  His head was turned toward Cam, although he was staring at something behind him.

"I kinda hoped you'd figure that out on your own."

"I just want to know if it means what I think it means."

"And that is…?"

Hunter focused on Cam, who seemed to be genuinely unsure.

"That you like me," Cam said quickly.

"Then you're right.  I do, more than I probably should."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Although I already know Blake's fine with the idea, how do you think the others would react?  How would your dad react?"  
  
"React to what?"  
  
"Us.  If there ever was any kind of more-than-friends relationship."

"You're jumping ahead, Hunter.  I'm still on page four."

"Huh?"  
  
"You're getting ahead of yourself.  Right now there is no 'us' and there is no deeper relationship than this.  We hang out."

"Tori and Blake hang out."

Cam glared over his glasses.  "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Hunter said, looking from Cam to something on his jeans.  "I do."


	7. Love Bites

_Disclaimers: Ninja Storm belongs to Saban or BVE or both…or to someone who ISN'T me.  _

_A/N: In this story, you'll figure out that I'm a Vermonter.  If anyone wants to know what Magic Hat beer is, here's a link to their site (ya gotta be 21+ to enter):  www.magichat.net  And while I realize that it's unlikely that Magic Hat would be available in __California__…it's the best US beer I know._

_And I realize I'm being quite mean here…things can only go so well for so long.  *evil laugh*_

Chapter 7: Love Bites

"So, do you still want to do something?  Or just call it an early night?" Cam asked in a vain attempt to lighten the air.  
  
"Well, I know Alex is having a party.  Want to drop in for a little while?  It's not a raging party, there won't be that many people."

"Sure, dad keeps telling me I should broaden my social horizons."

Hunter navigated while Cam drove to Alex's house.  They had to park down the street since there were so many cars.

"I thought you said there wouldn't be many people," Cam said as they passed the line of cars.

"Maybe Alex isn't the only one with a party.  He told me it wasn't a big thing.  But then again, this is Alex."

Hunter rang the doorbell with Cam standing a step behind off to the side.  The door opened, revealing Alex in a black silk shirt.

"Hunter, Cam!  Glad you could make it!  Come on in!" Alex exclaimed, stepping aside so the pair could enter the house.  "Hunter, you know the scene, so make yourself comfortable.  Cam, since I'm the host, I'll play tour guide."

Hunter didn't see much of Cam for a few hours.  Hunter mingled, talking to the people that he knew.  Although he kept an eye out for Cam, he knew he'd never see him unless Alex brought him back.  Alex's house was that big and there were that many people.

"Hey," Cam said, taking a seat next to Hunter. 

"What's that?" Hunter asked, motioning toward the bottle in Cam's hand.

"Alex has good taste in beer.  It's not the cheap stuff," Cam answered, holding his bottle up so Hunter could read the label.

"Fat Angel," Hunter read, "Gotta love Magic Hat."

"What'cha got?"

"Blind Faith."

"I tried that one already.  I think it's better than this, but I like mine too," Cam replied, snuggling against Hunter.

"And how many have you tried?" Hunter asked, knowing that Cam was already drunk.

"I'm on number three.  I also tried #9."

"Too bad your friend isn't good at Asshole," a shorter brunette said.  "Not sure if we've met, so here goes.  I'm Brandon."

"Hunter.  Looks like you met Cam already."

"Yeah, he and Alex crashed our game of Asshole.  You know Alex and his drinking games."

"Yeah, and he usually gets the better end of the deal.  Looks like Cam kept losing," Hunter noted.  "So Cam, how many shots did you do?"

"Quite a few, I didn't count 'em all," Cam answered, playing with Hunter's fingers.

"And speaking of Alex, I better find him…" Brandon said, leaving Hunter and Cam to themselves.

Cam looked up at Hunter, who in turn met his gaze.  Cam's hand traveled up from Hunter's fingers to his hair, playing with it lightly.

"Your hair's always messy," Cam announced, like it was something new to Hunter.  "I like it."

"Thanks Cam, and I know.  It does what it wants, I have no say over it," Hunter replied, shifting uncomfortably under Cam's physical attention.  "You're drunk."

"Yup.  Feels good, too.  Dad would freak, though."

Before Hunter could reply, Cam was crawling into his lap.  "What the…"

"Sshh, Hunter.  You're thinking too much again.  I'm going to kiss you…"

"Now I know you're really drunk," Hunter said, trying to get Cam off of him.  "Cam…stop it…"

Cam glared, then stood up.  "Fine."

Hunter sighed, standing up to follow his drunken friend.  And when he found Cam, he was making out with Alex in the hallway.  Hunter could only stare.  And that's when he found out how much Cam could hurt him.


	8. How drunken Cam can hurt Hunter

_Disclaimers: Ninja Storm belongs to Saban or BVE or both…or to someone who ISN'T me.  _

Chapter 8:  How drunken Cam can hurt Hunter

Hunter slammed a fist against the wall just before storming off.  He made his way to the small deck in the back, where he sat on the floor and leaned against the railings.  His head was in his hands, although he was not crying.  

"Hunter?" he heard a familiar voice ask softly.  "I'm so sorry."

Hunter picked his head up to see Alex standing over him.  The other blond sat down, a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"I didn't realize that you were together," Alex explained, with Hunter just shaking his head.

"We're not.  He's just drunk…"

"And?"

"Earlier tonight I told him that I really liked him.  I even thought about us dating.  But he shot me down, saying that there's nothing between us."

"That was just a denial kiss, then."

Hunter glanced at Alex, confused.  Alex continued, "I think Cam's denying that he wants you too.  He was just trying to prove it to himself."

"Either that or he just thinks you're hot," Hunter sadly smiled.

"Honestly, he surprised me when he kissed me.  I had no idea what was going on.  But Hunter, you've got to know that I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, it's not you.  It's Cam."

"We should probably find him before he does something stupid with someone who isn't a friend."

Hunter followed Alex back inside, where they found Cam sitting alone on the couch, trying to open another bottle of beer.  Hunter swiftly took it from him and handed it to Alex.

"You've had enough," Hunter stated.  "The only thing you're drinking is water."

"You're just jealous," Cam spat, trying to get to Alex to get his beer back.

"Lightweights," Hunter sighed.  "C'mon, I'm taking you home."

"But…"

"Don't even bother.  I've got the keys, and so help me God I'll carry you if I have to."

"He will," Alex added.  "He's done it before."

Cam stood up, and Alex helped him to the car while Hunter got the doors.  When Cam was in the passenger seat, Hunter walked over to the driver's side.

"Sorry 'bout him.  Never knew he couldn't hold is alcohol," Hunter said to Alex, pointing to Cam.

"Not a problem.  I remember when you had to carry me.  Not one of my finer moments, I may add.  Listen, want to come by tomorrow?  No party, just a few guys hanging out.  Feel free to call it a poker night if you need to."

"Sounds good.  Just don't be surprised if I come alone."

"I won't be.  Good night, Hunter.  And I know you'll take care of him."

"Always."

Since Cam was drunk and pouting, Hunter thought that it would be best for Cam to stay the night with him and Blake.  It was a silent, but thankfully short, ride back to Hunter's apartment, where he made sure Cam got up the stairs all right, although Cam refused Hunter's help.  He steered Cam into his bedroom, pulled the comforter down, and got Cam's shoes off.  After putting a glass of water next to the bed, Hunter pulled the door shut and headed into the living room.

Hunter watched TV until Blake came home, where he listened to his little brother tell about his night with Tori and her family.  Then Hunter explained everything about his night, ranging from the talk on the boardwalk to Cam sleeping in his bed.

"And you're ok?" Blake asked just after he heard about Cam's make-out session with Alex.

"I admit, it hurt, bro.  But he was drunk, hell, he probably won't even remember it in the morning."

"But you will."

"Let's just say Cam's rubbing it in my face didn't help anything."

"C'mon, you're crashing in my room tonight."

"The couch is fine."

"For sitting, not for sleeping.  C'mon."

Hunter relented, knowing Blake's order wasn't something to be discussed.  

---

It was an early morning for both Thunder ninjas, since when one woke the other soon followed.  Hunter was up first, making toast when Blake followed a few minutes later.

"I'm going for the hot stuff," Blake mumbled, taking out the extra high test coffee.  "I have a feeling I'm not the only one who'll need it."

"And you know it isn't me."

It was early afternoon by the time that Cam stumbled out from Hunter's bedroom.  Hunter and Blake heard him come out, and turned around on the couch where they were watching TV.  Hunter smirked, Cam was in total disarray.  His shirt wasn't buttoned right, plus it was completely wrinkled.  And his hair was going every which way.

"Morning," Cam mumbled.

"Afternoon," Hunter replied curtly, turning his attention back to the TV.

"Want something to eat?" Blake asked, fielding Cam for Hunter, since he knew his brother wasn't up to dealing with the other man at the moment.

"No, thank you anyway."

Blake watched Cam slowly make his way into the bathroom, where he was for a little while.  And when he reappeared, he almost looked like Cam, except for the wrinkled shirt.

"I better get back to Ops.  Dad's probably freaking that I didn't come back last night."

"Your keys are on the table," Blake pointed out.

"Thanks…I'll see you guys later," Cam said, practically running out the door.

When they heard the door slam, the brothers turned to each other and said simultaneously, "He remembers."


	9. Problems

__

Standard disclaimer. Thanks so much for the reviews!!! And you know things can only get worse before they get better…

Chapter 9: Problems

Cam managed to avoid thinking about the previous night the entire way home. But the second that his father saw his son's disarrayed state combined with the time of his arrival, he had to ask what happened the night before.

And Cam wasn't coherent enough to stop himself.

---

Blake put his and Hunter's coffee mugs into the sink. And Blake knew that he was sticking close to his older brother today. Between last night's events, and the fact that his brother downed not one but three cups of the extra strong coffee, he wasn't sure how much more his brother's nerves could take.

Cam didn't even turn to look when the two Thunder ninjas walked in. Sensei paired Shane with Hunter while Tori, Blake and Dustin sparred. Shane and Hunter were sent to the beach while the other three stayed in Ninja Ops. And while sparring, Blake couldn't help but glare at Cam's back. 

The sparring went well until a frantic call from Shane came into Ninja Ops.

"We've got a huge problem!" Shane managed, then he screamed, "Hunter!"

"Dude, I'm fine!" they could hear Hunter call. "But I could use a little help when you have a minute."

"We're on our way!" Blake said, cutting Cam off.

The three Rangers stood in a line. "Ready?" Blake asked.

"Ready!" the other two answered simultaneously.

The three morphed and found their way to the beach, where they found Shane fighting an alien that resembled a cross between a wolf and a lion. Blake was about to ask for his brother when he saw a crimson streak land nearby.

"And where were you?" Blake asked.

"Zurgane felt the need to take me on a field trip into the forest."

"A field trip? Was it fun?"

Even with their visors shut, Blake knew the response was the familiar roll of the eyes and shake of the head. They rejoined the fight, with the Thunder Storm Cannon finally doing in the alien. The five waited for the alien to grow (they always did). They needed to combine their Zords to finish off the alien for good. And the five returned to Ninja Ops.

Although he was tired from sparring and fighting, Hunter was still a ball of nervous energy. So while the others sat on the floor and reviewed their latest battle, Hunter was bouncing on his feet, seemingly sparring with the air. Blake was half paying attention to the conversation, half watching his brother. And he was also trying to suppress a grin.

"Hunter! Will you please stop? You're making us dizzy!" Tori finally said.

Hunter stopped, and turned to face the others. "Huh?"

"Sit down, please!" Tori pleaded. "You're making us dizzy."

"Sorry, too much energy."

But Hunter couldn't sit still. He was either drumming his fingers on his boots, or constantly moving around. When Blake caught the exasperated looks from Sensei and the three Wind Rangers, he knew he needed to say something.

"Bro, I told you not to drink so much coffee," Blake said, placing a hand over his brother's.

"You didn't have to make extra high test for…" Hunter began, but stopped. 

He turned his attention downward until he felt someone staring at him. And when he looked up, he noticed that Cam was facing him for the first time that day. And Hunter couldn't read anything about what Cam was thinking or feeling.

But Cam could read Hunter like an open book. And he didn't like it one bit. Cam turned his attention back to his computer just after Hunter looked over to his brother. Almost immediately, Cam felt someone staring at him and it made him uncomfortable. So he took the chance and turned slightly. Only it wasn't Hunter staring at him, he was too busy tracing the lines on his morpher with his finger. He matched eyes with Blake, whose expression screamed anger. Cam gave his best apologetic look before turning again in his chair. And he hoped that the Rangers left soon.


	10. Sudden Realizations

Thanks for all of the reviews! And sorry for the delay, I had a bit of a stumbling block when it came to this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently now.

Standard disclaimer.

Chapter 10: Sudden Realizations

When Sensei released the Rangers for the day, Blake suggested that Hunter go for a long run to use up the rest of the caffeine-induced energy high that he had. Hunter merely nodded, then took off. Dustin and Shane left, leaving Tori and Blake behind.

"I'll be up in a minute," Blake said, then watched as Tori ran up the steps.

"If it's about last night, don't bother," Cam noted as soon as Tori and his father left the room.

"I'll 'bother' anyway."

"It's between me and Hunter."

"If it involves Hunter, it involves me."

Cam sighed, knowing full well this was going to cause him a headache, on top of the hangover headache he still had. But he knew he deserved it to. He had just hoped it would come from Hunter and not Blake.

"What do you want from me, Blake? I know what I did last night, and I know I hurt your brother."

"Blake, I'm sure Tori is waiting for you," Sensei said when he reappeared in the room.

Blake's glare never left Cam until he turned to leave.

"Thanks dad," Cam sighed.

"Your welcome. Although you must talk to Hunter."

"I know, I will."

---

The next few days proved to be the same, with both Cam and Hunter avoiding each other as much as possible. And Cam realized that it was easier to avoid Hunter than to avoid Blake. What bothered Cam the most wasn't that Blake was making comments or dropping hints to the other Rangers. Actually, it was the opposite. Blake wouldn't talk to him, he'd only glare when no one was looking.

Exactly four days after the disaster that was Alex's party, Cam overheard Tori telling Dustin and Shane that her parents were hosting a party for her father's boss, and that she had invited Blake to keep her company. For the first time in days, Cam smiled slightly. He'd use that opportunity to visit Hunter and talk to him while Blake was out of the house. Of course he knew that was being a little underhanded, but in the end, he needed to talk to Hunter…not Blake.

Training came and went, much like it had over the past few days. And just as before, Hunter was the first out the door, followed by Blake and Tori with Shane and Dustin not too far behind. None of the Winds had asked him any questions, and he wondered if Hunter had to field any. They had to have noticed that things weren't right between him and the Bradley brothers. But he was learning that their ninja observation skills weren't used between each other. Only to others in the outside world.

"I'm going to try and talk to Hunter tonight," Cam told his father, who nodded in response.

"I hope you can work out your problems."

"Me too. I have the feeling that if things don't get better, Blake will kill me."

Cam was sure that his father was frowning, although it didn't outwardly appear so.

"Blake merely wants to protect his brother. He may see you as a threat."

Although he knew that, hearing it made him wince a little. He'd gone from taking care of Hunter to being a threat in a matter of days. Cam focused on his computer work, but wondered how long it would take to go from being a threat to being a friend.

Or to being more than just a friend?

Cam tried to shake the thought from his head, but it wouldn't budge. He tried to ignore it, and it only made itself more prominent.

"How can I lose something I never knew I had?" he muttered, not realizing that his father was still nearby.

"Son?"

Cam turned sharply, seeing that his father had indeed heard him. Before his father could see him grimace, he turned away, then shook his head.

"Nothing, just mumbling to myself."

"You now realize that your feelings for Hunter are stronger than you thought, that you feel the same as he does."

How does he do that? Oh yeah, ninja master.

"I think so."

Cam chanced a quick glance at his father, and he could tell that he was now dealing with an unhappy guinea pig.

"Cam, you do remember that it is frowned upon for a male ninja to be with another male."

"That was written how many centuries ago? Two men being together is more common now, more acceptable."

"To the outside world, perhaps."

Cam threw his hands into the air. "It doesn't matter much right now, anyway. First I have to get him to talk to me so I can apologize."

"I do not think you will have a problem."

"We'll see about that."

Cam left his father in the room while he made his way topside, then to his car. He drove slowly, trying to figure out what he was going to say when he got to the apartment. He arrived, thankfully noting the absence of the Bradleys' Jeep, something Blake would've taken to Tori's. He made his way inside, up the stairs and to the door. He raised his fist to knock, but dropped his arm. He lost his nerve.


	11. At the Beginning, again

Yes, I have finally updated this! Sorry for the long wait, I'm fighting a bad case of writer's block. It's being resolved (bribery works great on the muses…works great for writers too. Hint, hint…)

Chapter 11: **At the Beginning...again**

Cam took a deep breath, there was no backing out now. He raised his fist to knock, but the door opened before he could go through with it. He couldn't read Hunter, which bothered him. He was hoping for some kind of clue. The door was swung wide open, with Hunter walking to the living room. Cam took that as an invitation, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him.

He followed Hunter into the living room, sitting in a nearby chair while Hunter sat on the couch. Cam hated the way Hunter was staring at him, it made him even more uncomfortable, if that were possible. Since it seemed that he barged in on Hunter, he figured the other was waiting for him to say something.

"I guess this is where I apologize for the party," Cam says, trying to portray a confidence he didn't have.

And he could tell Hunter saw right through him. Somehow the blond had a talent for that, he could see right through people, to their souls. Hunter shrugged slightly, but said nothing. Cam looked down, seemingly finding something interesting on the fabric to his jacket. The longer the silence stretched, the more Cam wanted to just walk out. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. This needed to be done.

When he didn't feel Hunter's gaze boring holes into him, he dared to look up. The ninja had his own head down, fingering the cuff to his sweatpants.

"I'm sorry, Hunter," Cam suddenly said, surprising himself.

The words were out before he knew it. Hunter's hands stopped moving, and for a moment, he was completely still. His head lifted a bit, his eyes barely seen through his bangs. He watched Cam for a little while, trying to gage him.

"It hurt, ya know," Hunter said.

The statement was so soft, Cam had to strain to hear it. But more than the words, he heard the emotion in the voice.

"Yeah, I know," Cam admitted. "I was drunk, and not thinking. But I take responsibility for my actions. I screwed up."

Cam wasn't expecting a response from Hunter. Although he'd come seeking forgiveness, he knew he might have to wait for it. Hunter jumped from the couch, walking over to the window. Opening it, he leaned out and let the breeze ruffle his hair and cool his face. Cam only turned in his chair to watch the other man. Hunter was a closed book, Cam couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. And he was certain Hunter was doing a lot of both. After a few minutes had lapsed, Cam stood and made his way over to the window. He cautiously placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder, watching him for signs of reaction. But Hunter didn't move.

"I really am sorry. If there's a way I can make it better, tell me. I do want to make this better."

When Hunter turned, Cam dropped his arm. Cam was again uncomfortable under Hunter's scrutiny, but stayed poised. It would only make matters worse for him to get defensive.

"Why'd you do it? To prove it to me?" Hunter asked. "I believed you."

"You shouldn't have."

Hunter took a step back, his eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"I kept telling myself that I wasn't attracted to you. That you were no more than a friend. I guess I just wanted to prove it to myself."

"What's so wrong with me that…"

"Nothing!" Cam exclaimed, stepping up and grabbing Hunter's shoulders. "It's me and my insecurities."

"Huh?"

"Maybe it's just the Wind Academy, or may it is ninja academies in general, I don't know. But I was raised to know that it is unacceptable for a male ninja to be with another male."

"It's the ninja world," Hunter replied. "I was taught that too, although Sensei Omino didn't hold much stock in it. He knew my tendencies and he didn't care. He thought it was more important that I be true to myself and that I love."

They returned to the living room, both reclaiming their respective seats. They watched each other for a few seconds before Cam spoke up.

"So, where does this leave us?"

Hunter shrugged, something he was too good at, according to Cam. "I guess we start from the beginning again."

A spark of hope lit Cam's dark eyes, something that Hunter caught.

"We have plenty of time," Cam replied with a small grin. "Especially now that we've gotten a few things cleared up. And being at the beginning…with you…isn't such a bad place to be."

For the first time, Cam could read Hunter. The grin was unmistakable. And Cam couldn't help but mirror the grin. They were both in for some exciting times.

End of Book 1

(have no fear, there are more books to follow…)


End file.
